


five

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about cons</p>
            </blockquote>





	five

its the night before  
and youre feeling nervous  
a little sick  
its just a costume  
it doesnt have to be perfect  
but you feel that it should be  
and your chest feels tight even without the binder  
and you bite your lips and curl your toes  
because what if you arent good enough?  
what if they dont like you?  
what if people post your picture saying  
"i feel better about myself now"

 

its just a costume  
its just a character  
someone you arent  
but you strive to be  
because people love that character more than they love you  
maybe thats why you want to be them


End file.
